


Just to have somewhere to go to...

by Mallior



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, I'm sorry..., Not A Fix-It, Possibly OOC, Post-Movie(s), Unbeta'ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4046824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mallior/pseuds/Mallior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A small part of him even begged to him, <i>don’t open that door, maybe he’s in here, working, don’t disturb him, don’t break the illusion,</i> but after a few heartbeat his hand moved and opened the wooden door."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just to have somewhere to go to...

**Author's Note:**

> Angsty little drabble inspired by Linkin Park's [My December](). I'm so sorry... It's also the recommended music.
> 
> The fic is unbeta'ed and English isn't my first language. Also, not brit-picked... Sorry.

The house was silent and sombre, void of life. His footsteps echoed off of the wooden floor, but they were disturbingly loud. Eggsy slowly stepped into the dining room, eyes searching, trying to find the house owner, even if he  knew , he’ll not find him.

 

 For a few moment he just stood here, then he turned back into the small ante-room and walked up to the next floor. 

 He hesitated in front of Harry’s study. A small part of him even begged to him,  don’t open that door, maybe he’s in here, working, don’t disturb him, don’t break the illusion , but after a few heartbeat his right hand moved and opened the wooden door.

 

 It just looked exactly like Eggsy had left that afternoon. Laptop on the desk, chair turned to the door. The wall was still red, the front pages still up. Nobody was here since... 

 

 He slowly crossed the room to the chair on the corner and sat down heavily after he shrugged off his coat. With tired movements Eggsy wrapped the heavy wool overcoat around himself and closed his eyes. Maybe in here, he’ll find peace. Maybe when he wakes up, Harry’ll sit in his chair and smile at him…

  
  
/END/


End file.
